fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chris Bloodworth
|name= Chris Bloodworth |kanji= クリス ブルードウォース |romaji= Kurisu Burūdowōsu |alias= The Blood Etherious (ブルーッドイーサリユーアス, Za Burūdo Īsariyūasu) |status= Alive |race= Demon of Zeref |birthdate= June 17th, Unknown Year |birthplace= |gender= Male |age= 300+ |blood type= N/A |education= |hair color= Black |eye color= Red |vision= |skin tone= Caucasian |height=ft. |weight=lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Coco Damshelle (Master) Thirteen Demon Lords |previous affiliation= |partners= Coco Damshelle (Master) |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Pansexual |marital status= Single |spouse= |allies= Coco Damshelle (Master) |enemies= |relatives= |magic= |curse= Blood Curse |abilities= |signature skill= |weaponry and armor= |other equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Chris Bloodworth (クリス ブルードウォース, Kurisu Buruudowoosu) is an Etherious that is currently serving under Demon Lord, Coco Damshelle. Because he serves one of the Thirteen Demon Lords, he is technically affiliated with the aforementioned group of Etherious. Chris is often mistaken as a Demon Lord himself because of the menacing aura he exudes when angry or in a battle and most are surprised when he reveals that he is serving Coco Damshelle who doesn't come across as what many would think the appearance of a Demon Lord would be. However, Chris admits himself that his Master is leagues above him in strength and battle prowess despite her rather weak-looking appearance. Though saying this, Chris himself is not that weak, being stronger than your average demon. Chris is mostly known as The Blood Etherious (ブルーッドイーサリユーアス, Za Burūdo Īsariyūasu) so it's pretty self-explanatory which curse he possesses. The Blood Curse allows him to manipulate the blood into whatever form or shape he wills. Similar to Blood Magic, he has full control over the temperature, the solidity and liquidity and the shape the blood takes. Though that isn't the only ability he's granted when using the curse. Chris is also able of casting his influence over mosquitoes, practically making them his soldiers. With the mosquitoes under his control, he can scout and indirectly kill enemies without much effort. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Relationships Curs and Abilities Physical and Mental Abilities Ways of Combat Curse Abilities Blood Curse (血液呪法, Ketsueki Jūhō): The Blood Curse is a Curse that is unique to Chris. It allows him to manipulate blood into whatever form or shape he wills. Similar to Blood Magic, he has full control over the temperature, the solidity and liquidity and the shape the blood takes. Though that isn't the only ability he's granted when using the curse. Chris is also able of casting his influence over mosquitoes, practically making them his soldiers. With the mosquitoes under his control, he can scout and indirectly kill enemies without much effort. *'Mosquito Subordination': Mosquitoes are often attracted by the smell and sight of blood, whether it comes from a human or another animal of a sort. Due to Bloodworth's seemingly endless supply of blood, he can freely control the actions of mosquitoes, mostly using them for offensive purposes such as sucking an opponent out dry however they are also capable of scouting a wounded enemy. *'Blood Manipulation': As stated on two previous occasions, Chris has the power to have full dominance of any blood within a 1000 metre radius, controlling most properties that the blood may have. That means he is capable of changing the solidity or liquidity and even capable of changing it into a gas. He can change the temperature of the blood and control the shape the blood forms into. In his Etherious form, his mastery over blood is taken to a whole new level with him being able to generate enough blood to fill three swimming pools as well as gaining the ability to alter the mass of the blood which allows his blood to compete with his Master's Mantra Curse. **'Blood Weapons': By moulding the blood he is controlling into a weapon of his choice (much similar to Molding Magic), Chris then solidifies the blood ensuring that the weapon doesn't fall apart. This weapon often has the same strength and durability as a normal weapon however, it is much lighter than its counterpart which often assists Chris in battle. Quotes Trivia Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Etherious Category:Demons Category:Servant Category:Characters Category:Curse User Category:Curse user Category:Character Category:LGBT Character Category:LGBT Characters Category:Neutral Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Alive